Péter Kós
From the longer Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C3%B3s_P%C3%A9ter Péter Kós, born Leo Raab (Perovo, Moscow, Soviet Russia, 15 August 1921 - 1994) was born in Russia, a Hungarian communist activist taking the name Konduktorov in 1939 and a chemist certified under Leo Konduktorov as well as an official of the Hungarian Foreign Ministry in 1949. From 1952 onwards he was appointed Counselor of the Hungarian Embassy in Washington DC, from 1954 he was the Indian ambassador of the Hungarian People's Republic, from May 1956 he was the ambassador of the country to Washington and the permanent representative of the New York permanent UN Representation. The political role behind and after the 1956 revolution is still highly debated. Along with the Soviet UN chief lieutenant, he argued that the "Hungarian question" (ie revolution and its repression) is the exclusive affair of the Hungarian People's Republic and the UN Security Council is not competent to discuss it. According to his own assertion, she did this following the official assignment of the Imre government of Great Britain. Several revolutionary committees of the Revolutionary Press and the Revolutionary Committee of the Foreign Ministry rated Lev Konduktorov, a Soviet citizen, a Soviet agent and demanded his removal. It was replaced on October 31, and was reinstated on November 5th. From 1957 until the change of the regime, the chief of foreign affairs of the Kádár system, at several foreign stations. After 1990 he published some self-intentional press interviews, since 1993 he did not appear publicly. After 1945 Leo Konduktorov graduated as a chemical engineer and obtained his Ph.D. title and first at the Péti Nitrogénművek and then at Molai, a Hungarian-Soviet joint venture in the oil industry. Utilizing his Russian language knowledge, he worked as an interpreter for the Soviet leader. After the communist takeover, in 1949, he was invited to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs by the recommendation of the MDP Center, where he received a department headship shortly in the Economic Policy Department. In 1952 he was appointed a counselor of the Hungarian Embassy in Washington, and as a condition he was called for another name change. In his statement to the Justice in 1990, his bosses did not consider his father's mother's or original father's name: "... in the ministry it was said that the Russian name Konduktorov, Raab and German. So I had to choose the third name of my life, so I became Péter Kós." Péter Kós worked for a year, until 1953, as a vicar in Washington. In 1954 he was appointed Indian ambassador to the Hungarian People's Republic. Based on her native language, he learned the Hindi language and began collecting the material for a future Hungarian-Hindi dictionary. (His Hungarian-Hindi dictionary was published in 1973 at the Academy Publishing House in Budapest). In December 1955, Hungary became a UN member. In May 1956, the Foreign Ministry sent Péter Kós, denied his stay request in India, to the United States. He was appointed the Washington Post of the People's Republic, and the head of the permanent United Nations representation in New York. According to her own statement (made in 1990), on October 23, 1956, listening to the foreign broadcast of Hungarian Radio, he was informed about the demonstrations in Budapest and later on news about the foreign press, radio, because he had little information about the official Foreign Ministry channels. From the first moment, events were treated as a counter-revolution to the socialist state system: "I was primarily worried because I was afraid that there might be a change in Hungary that could lead to anarchy or to a Horthy-like restoration." On October 27, 1956, Péter Kós informed the Foreign Ministry in a cryptic telegram that the Western powers wanted to take the intervention of the Soviet troops invoked against the Hungarian rebels by the UN. Arkadyij Szololjev, a representative of the USSR in the United States, warned Kóth and through him the Hungarian foreign affairs leadership that the "Hungarian affair" could be brought to the United Nations Security Council as soon as possible. Kós asked for detailed information on the events at home and asked for some international legal arguments to justify Soviet military intervention. He demanded the departure of a senior Hungarian foreign affairs officer and his involvement in the foreign diplomatic negotiations. Kós soon sent a new telegram to Budapest, announcing that the United Nations Security Council on October 28, at New York on Tuesday, October 4, submitted the discussion of the political situation in Hungary to the agenda of the United Kingdom, France and the United States. A representative of Hungary was also invited to attend the meeting. According to Sokolov, UN Secretary of State Szobolev urged the Security Council to delete the issue permanently, or if it fails, at least the meeting will be postponed until 31 October. Kós urged the foreign minister or his deputy to travel to New York immediately. On 28 October, Kós officially received the statement of the Nagy Government, stating that the Hungarian Revolution and War of Independence were the "internal affairs" of the Hungarian People's Republic and protested against the unauthorized intervention of the Western States, including the United Nations. The text of the statement was also published by the Hungarian Revolutionary Press on 29 October. The government statement instructed Kony to turn the text as an official Hungarian government position. At the target date, on October 28, 1956, at 4 pm, the UN Security Council met to discuss the cause of the Hungarian uprising. Archbishop Szoboljev, a Soviet UN representative, objected to the issue on the agenda and supported his arguments, inter alia, with the text of the Hungarian declaration of government. The meeting ended at 10 o'clock with no decision. According to a statement from 1990, Kós "did nothing more than (...) and consequently did what was the primary duty of all his diplomats: the order of his government." In a 1992 article by László Varga, this government statement (or a telegram) forged as a counterfeit, with counterfeiting, he accused Soviet diplomacy he himself accused Tóth . On Monday, 29 October, in the Central People's Party of the Hungarian Workers Party, the official statement of the Government, "The Hungarian UN Envoy's Statement", was published in the Free Newspaper of Budapest. According to the text; Péter Kós, the extraordinary ambassador of the Hungarian People's Republic in Washington, and his pending minister, the permanent UN envoy of the Hungarian People's Republic, gave the following statement to Dag Hammarskjöld, UN Secretary-General: "The Government of the People's Republic of Hungary has come to the conclusion that, on the proposal of the United States of America, France and Great Britain, on October 28, 1956, the United Nations Security Council will meet on issues related to Hungarian events. In this regard, the Government of the People's Republic of Hungary firmly states that the events taking place on 23 October 1956 and the subsequent days and the measures taken therein constitute the exclusive internal affairs of the Hungarian People's Republic and therefore do not fall within the competence of the United Nations. The Government of the People's Republic of Hungary also emphasizes that domestic political events in Hungary over the past few days have no effect on international peace and security, and that its sustainability is not endangered by events in Hungary. Paragraph 7 of Chapter 2 of the UN Charter reads as follows: No provision of this Statute authorizes the United Nations to intervene in cases. which essentially fall within the scope of the internal jurisdiction of a State and does not oblige Members to make such cases subject to a procedure for the adoption of this Statute ... On this basis, the Hungarian Government is firmly opposed to the discussion of any discussion of the issue of domestic affairs in Hungary. Since discussing such issues at the UN would seriously violate the sovereignty of the Hungarian People's Republic, it would obviously be in conflict with the principles laid down in the UN Charter. " Magyar Távirati Iroda, Free People, October 29, 1956 The newspaper added that the statement by Sokol Svetljevic and the representative of Yugoslavia had protested against the inclusion of the Hungarian case on the agenda. The Security Council decided to negotiate the Hungarian situation with 9 votes, one (Soviet) opposition and one (Yugoslav) abstention and invited Hungary's representative Péter Kós to take part in the debate. At this time the name of Péter Kós (or Koós) was first known in the public domain in Hungary. On October 30, the Ministry of Defense issued a statement on the commencement of the withdrawal of the Soviet troops in Budapest, on the same day, by Gyula József Obersovszky. Pál Geszti, published in his lap "Immediately replace the treacherous UN delegate!" Article: "Yesterday; when the overwhelming indignation of the freedom-loving public of the whole world forced the events of the Security Council into the agenda of the Security Council, Soviet Soviet delegation was supported by a single delegate: Péter Koós, representative of Hungary. The shamefully servant position took place in hours when the world's so-called daily newspaper and radio station urged the United Nations resolution on the issue of violent Soviet interference in our domestic affairs. (...) We demand that the government of Imre Nagy state in this case. Do you agree with Péter Koós's disgraceful attitude? If not - in which we are sure - will you willingly, if not otherwise, be willing to relocate him by radio? " Pál Geszti, Truth, October 30, 1956 In the 5th issue of Truth, which dates on October 30th, but on October 31, he announced in headline: "The deceased Koós (sic!) Péter UN delegate" was dismissed: "Péter Koós represented Hungary yesterday in the United Nations, not the real one, not Hungary. On Wednesday, October 31, 1956, Prime Minister Imre Nagy and Minister of State Zoltán Tildy spoke of the fateful speech of the Minister of State. Among other things, it was announced that Péter Koós, a treasurer, was relieved of his mandate, never to represent our nation again before the United Nations. Again the truth was won! " - Truth, October 30, 1956 The next day, on November 1, Hungarian and Truth appeared that Péter Kós was once called Lev Konduktorov and not a Hungarian, but a Soviet citizen: "Péter Kós = Lev Konduktorov! The Truth is Koós or Konduktorov? "The Hungarian Revolutionary Press attacked Kós personfully, named Lev (or Igor) Konduktorov, a Soviet agent, questioned his Hungarian citizenship, demanded immediate removal of him, together with the foreign cadres appointed by Rákosi and Hegedűs. The November 1 issue of Truth strongly blamed the character of the cadres at the foreign representations: "It is astonishing what people are sitting in our embassies," he wrote. In the next few days, the Revolutionary Committee of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs attempted to "clean up", but shortness of time and confused conditions did not allow for this. On November 2, Péter Kós was officially replaced by Foreign Minister Imre Horváth, who escaped from Vienna to Washington instead of Washington, but refused to cooperate with the government of Imre Nagy. (On that day, János Szabó, the first secretary of the delegation, who was replaced by Szoboljev Soviet UN delegate and succeeded in postponing the meeting) appeared before BT. Similarly, Frigyes Puja, a Viennese Ambassador, later Foreign Minister of Hungary, who also escaped to Czechoslovakia, deserted, declaring that the government appointing him at the Prague airport on November 3, according to the New Hungary. Aladár Tamás, Ambassador of the country in Delhi, requested an asylum from the Indian government. István Bogdán, a Copenhagen ambassador, escaped with several of his associates to the Soviet Union. On November 3, the Hungarian Honvéd the newspaper still wrote: "There will soon be measures to replace the non-conforming others, including Leo Konduktorov (Péter Koós) in Washington." The Revolutionary Committee of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs officially took over the part of the former Moscow-based exiles, such as Imre Horváth, Aladár Tamás, and even Deputy Foreign Minister Endre Sík. According to some sources, Kós was at his station on the 4th of November when the Imre government was overthrown. According to his own statement to the Hungarian Nation, "I came home on November 3, I arrived in Prague on the 5th, I was informed about the Soviet intervention. There is the Foreign Ministry's order here to return to New York without delay. So I did it." The direct witness of the events, Imre Hollai, Péter Kós, then New York deputy, who then became the actual leader of the office, described in his memoirs that Kós was simply missing the next day after BT's debate on 28 October. In Hollai's view, "with the help of a Soviet Union," he escaped with his family, and never appeared again at the New York Hungarian Representation. Pius Zimándi Year of Revolution. The Chronicle of 1956, published in 1992, quoted the Kádár-Münnich Group's announcement in the radio morning's announcement: "... the Budapest tax tells János Kádár and Ferenc Münnich the letter to the UN Secretary-General announcing that Imre Nagy's government is not in place and is protesting against the Hungarian case because it is all Hungarian affairs (...) and confirms Péter Kós and János Szabó, our former UN missionaries. "On November 4, the United Nations Security Council made its 120th decision condemning the Soviet Union for its military intervention in Hungary. On 5 December, the United Nations discussed the Hungarian case again, and the Foreign Minister, Imre Horváth, once again took over the protest of the Kádár government. After the Revolution was overthrown, Péter Kós was taken over by the Kádár regime's foreign affairs service. Government White Books issued in the "1956 Counter-Revolutionary Revolution" do not mention its name or its affiliation. In 1957, he was head of the Afro-Asiatic Department of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, and was sent to Moscow as Counselor in 1958. Between 1961-1964 he was the Ghanaian Ambassador of the Hungarian People's Republic. Between 1964 and 1967, in the Budapest Ministry of Foreign Affairs, "He led the Department of Asian Non-Socialist Countries (ÁNSzO). Between 1967 and 1973 he was Ambassador of the Hungarian People's Republic to India, then at his former position at the department of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs "ÁNSzO". He has received a Ph.D. title but his date and content is unknown. From 1967 he worked as Hungarian Ambassador to Tokyo until 1983, retiring. He was then employed by the Hungarian Institute of Foreign Affairs as a senior researcher until the 1989 change of regime. Meanwhile, he was dealing with Chinese and Japanese. After the change of regime in 1989/1990, the events of 1956 were re-evaluated, and the press again started the work of Péter Kós. In the beginning of summer 1990, Kós Obersovszky, Gyula, turned to the re-directed Igazság editor-in-chief to clarify his 1956 United Nations performance. Lajos Szilvási writer, journalist, a colleague at the time spoke to him long ago, but in his own recollection he did not know any new information. According to Kós, Pál Félix, the Chairman of the Revolutionary Committee of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, suggested that Pál Geszti, the author of the article, wrote the negative information in the figures of Truth between 30 October and 1 November. Plowing attempted to follow up this report, but later (according to the report by the editor-in-chief), the matter lost its significance. " On August 22, 1991 in Gábor Murányi, "The Konduktorov case. I wrote a letter on Péter Kós, describing the government statement: "He wrote that Kós had a biographical interview with a long (200 page) interview in October 1990, which, according to Kós, was transferred to the Oral History Archive of the Institute of 1956. In his statements, Kós denied the accusations against him: "It is not true that I would have exceeded any jurisdiction and that I would never have been a Soviet citizen." The History Magazine 1992/8. László Varga In his article in the UN and Hungarian Revolution in 1956, Kóst K. Kondriasev calls Soviet citizens responsible for sabotaging the instructions contained in the telegrams requesting international assistance from the Grand Imre government. Varga made a statement on 22 October 1992 by Magyar Nemzet that Kós-Konduktorov's activities in the United States contributed decisively to the fall of the Hungarian Revolution. 1 He also described this in detail in his conversation with Árpád Pünkösti in Népszabadság, "Péter Kós has lost the revolution?" In 1993 László Domonkos personally held a long background conversation with Kósz, who provided a large amount of data and documents to the author but did not agree to the interview. 1 László Murányi contests László Varga's theory of the falsification of government telegrams by Kós in his special issue of 1993/056 in the História magazine. The book of 1993 (now Dr. Péter Kós) published Japan's (1945-1992) from top to toe in the Villányi Road Books series. The volume deals with Japan's post-World War II development. The book was reprinted by József P. Szabó, a journalist from the Far East of the 1970s and 1980s Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians